


FWB

by Kaia_Kasumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru is tired of girls emotions, and decides he needs someone to fool around with. Kiba being that person. But things turn, as Shikamaru grows feelings for Kiba, going against their promise not to. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FWB

Women are so troublesome. Shikamaru thought to himself once more as another girl asked him out. Everyone knew that he didn’t do commitments. But that didn’t stop people from asking to be with him. It was such a drag for the genius boy. Every time he would fool around with some women, emotions get involved. No matter who she is, there would be some sort of annoying feeling towards him.

A sigh escaped from Shikamaru’s mouth as he wished for someone to fool around with that won’t include emotions. As he walked around Konoha, he heard barking and a loud voice. He followed the noises, knowing who they were coming from. He turned a corner, coming face to face with Kiba and Akamaru. A smirk made way on the genius’s lips as his brain formed a plan.

“Kiba, can I talk to you, alone?” Shikamaru asked the other, wanting to get along with this. Kiba looked at him weirdly, before dismissing Aka like he was told.

“Yes Shikamaru, what do you want?” Kiba asked curiously, oblivious what was coming. Shika’s smirk grew as he thought about his plan, and how he would present his offer.

“Well, you see, women are too troublesome to just fool around with. So, I wanted to ask you if you were willing to have sex with me.” The genius said lazily, hands deep in his packets. Dog boy’s face went beat red, as he processed Shika’s words.

“Umm… Would it be a onetime thing or…” Kiba stutters, trying to understand.

“Well, we would be friends with benefits.” Shikamaru said simply, waiting for doggy boy’s answer.

“Um… Sure, I guess. Ya that would be fine.” Kiba speaks shyly at first, and then grows confidence. Shika smiled at this, finally someone to fool around with that doesn’t include feelings.

“Though we have to promise there will be no emotional connections, just sex. So, can we go to my house right now?” Shikamaru winks at the other boy, wanting to get on with things. Kiba quickly nods, getting a little turned on by his suggestive words.

“Deal, and sure.” Kiba replied then winked. Shika growled playfully, before dragging the other towards his house.

The two got to Shikamaru’s place as fast as possible. Once they were inside of the empty house, Shika’s family was on a mission, they slammed their lips together. The kiss turned rough, as the made out in the living room. The genius, being the lazy boy he was, pushed them both onto the couch.

The ground their hips together, each letting out a moan. “Shika, hurry up.” The submissive doggy boy gasped, horny. Said boy responded instantly by striping both their clothes off.

“Suck.” Shikamaru ordered the boy bellow him. Kiba did as he was told, licking and sucking the fingers seductively, making the genius groan in anticipation. He couldn’t wait any longer, so he pulled his saliva coated fingers out of the hot mouth, and positioned them before Kiba’s entrance.

He entered his first finger into the tight hole, and started the preparation. As he slipped in the second finger, Kiba moaned loudly. Shika smirked at the boy, and pushed them in as deep as he could. After a few minutes of stretching, the genius pulled his fingers out, and replaced it with something bigger. He made sure to lubricate it with his own saliva and precum. Shika then slammed his cock into the awaiting brunette, causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

“Ahh! Shika, fuck me!” Kiba begged eagerly, too high on pleasure to care about the pain. Said boy fucked the boy, going at a mind blowing fast pace. Kiba was the first to cum, screaming out Shika’s name. Soon after a few more thrusts, Shika spilled his seed deep within Kiba.

Shikamaru fell on top of Kiba, and they both fell asleep on the couch. An hour later, Shika’s family walks in and sees the scene.

Shikamaru lay onto of Kiba, both naked, and the geniuses cock still deep within the other. White sticky stuff was on the floor and couch. They all sweet dropped but decided it would be better to leave the two boys alone.

~Time Skip~

Months later from that one day, things continued between the two friends. But as time passed, Shikamaru started to feel something he never felt before. His heart ached when the other was not around, and when he saw Kiba flirting with others he would be jealous. He was smart, but he didn’t want to accept it. He was in love with the guy. And what was worse was they promised that there would be no feelings involved in their ‘relationship’. Thus, giving Shika a major headache every day.

Shikamaru knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t have started any of this. Then, he wouldn’t have such a troublesome problem. A sigh emitted from the genius’s mouth, he was baffled by his emotions.

“Hinata~” Shika heard someone singsong. Curiosity bubbled in Shikamaru, as he turned the corner to the too familiar voice. However, he regretted it when he saw Kiba of all people.

“Hinata, you’re so cute today. Will you please go on a date with me?” Kiba asked in a flirtatious tone, causing the male ease dropping to cringe.

“Kiba… N-no. I-I’m-” Hinata stuttered, trying to shoo off the other, but was cut off by said boy.

“Aww, but that’s what you said last time!” A whine came, and Shikamaru decided he had had enough. He charged towards the doggy boy. The girl’s face went from annoyed to surprise as she sidestepped away from the two. The genius’s body slammed, hard, into Kiba’s. The tumbled to the ground, Shika pinning dog boy to the ground.

“Shikamaru, what are you doing?” The bottomed boy asked, glancing worriedly towards Hinata. However, the blue haired girl had disappeared.

“You’re not allowed to flirt with other people!” The lazy boy yelled, losing all of his control. A second passed, both boys taking in the words.

Shikamaru was the first to react; pulls on an oh-shit face, gets off the other, and dashes away. Kiba watched Shika retreat, still trying to figure out what said boy meant. Realization hit a little too late, as Shikamaru disappeared completely.

Does he really mean that? Maybe he does like me more than a friend, or am I imagining it? Kiba thinks to himself, not knowing if it was what he thought. He would find out though, and soon.

A fist pounded heavily against the Nara household door. Yoshino answered the door, surprised to see a huffing Kiba.

“Yes Kiba?” The women asked. Dog boy took a second to catch his breath; he did run all over, looking for Shikamaru. He wouldn’t have thought that Shika would have gone straight home after the incident. Kiba expected him to go lay under some clouds, and relax.

“Is… Shikamaru here? May I go see him if he is?” Kiba asked the mother of the boy he was looking for. A sweet smile formed on her mouth then she sidestepped out of the way, allowing the boy in, and spoke.

“Yes he is, come in. He’s in his room.” Kiba didn’t hesitated, instantly heading into the Nara household, and walks straight to Shikamaru’s room. Dog boy barged in, not caring anymore, he just wanted answers.

“Shika, explain.” Kiba demanded, and said boy’s head shot up staring at the other, startled. After a while, Shika sighs, and starts to explain.

“At first I just wanted the sex. But things changed. I broke the promise we made after a while. I didn’t want to it just happened. See I feel in love with you and no matter how troublesome it is I can’t let it go. So, when I saw you with Hinata and flirting, I flipped. I’m sorry.” Kiba stared dumbfounded at the confession.

“Shika, its ok you broke the promise. I mean, I didn’t just want sex. I can’t say I love you, but I can’t deny that I like you more than a friend. If you wouldn’t mind, could we start dating? I’m not so sure about my feelings, but I know I want to be with you.”Kiba replied shyly, trying to say exactly how he felt.

“Ya, I’d like that. Anyway, with time I bet I can make you love me.” Shika spoke, winking once he finished.

“Challenge accepted.” Kiba growled playfully, before placing a sweet kiss on the others lips.


End file.
